Content repositories manage and provide access to large data stores such as a newspaper archives, advertisements, inventories, image collections, etc. A content repository can be a key component of a web application such as a portal, which must quickly serve up different types of content in response to user interaction. However, difficulties can arise when trying to integrate more than one vendor's content repository. Each may have its own proprietary application program interface and content services (e.g., conventions for searching and manipulating content, versioning, lifecycles, and data formats). Furthermore, each time a repository is added to an application, the application software must be modified to accommodate these differences. What is needed is a coherent system and method for interacting with disparate repositories and for providing a uniform set of content services across all repositories, including those that lack such services.